Elevator
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Jacob and Seth get stuck in an elevator. Funny how a coincidence changes lives. M for language and because I hate T rated storys lol. SethXJacob Full summary inside. ONESHOT!


Elevator

**To quickly set this** **up, Jacob and Seth don't know each other. Jacob is a werewolf already but Seth isn't one yet. This is supposed to take place between New Moon and Eclipse except Seth and Jacob don't know each other and all that. Ok well here we go!**

**Elevator**

**Seth's POV**

"Hey mom." I leaned down and kissed my moms cheek. We just recently had a scare with mom getting pneumonia. She caught it right after dad died.

"Hey honey. Feeling much better today." She said with a smile. I smiled. She was so tough.

"Well I just came by because you have some more flowers. They're from Billy Black."

"Oh that's sweet of him." I placed the flowers in a pot of water, next to the 10 other pots of flowers. These were Daisy's.

"So mom, Leah said she is going to visit later and I got to get to work…I just wanted to make sure you were ok." My mother just stared and smiled.

"Anyway, do you need another pillow? Are they checking on you regularly? If not I can talk to them…." I said with worry.

"You really are the man of the house now." My mother said almost dreamily. I pretended not to notice.

"Anyway I need to get going." I just nodded awkwardly and walk out before she could say anything. I quickly ran to the elevator which was just closing.

"Wait!" I called quickly. A hand was thrown in front of the door, causing it to open again. I quickly ran inside then it closed behind me.

"Thank you." I said to the kid who had held open the door.

"No problem." He said with a smile and a semi-deep voice. I found myself staring at him. He was Jacob Black. I didn't know much about him…except from what I had overheard and watched at school. Jacob Black was the most popular boy at school, he was 18, a senior who is graduating in about 3 months, unbelievable sexy, and is known for being an automobile wiz.

I found myself staring at him…like I usually do. Why?

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The elevator abruptly shuddered then stopped altogether, making me stumble and fall, banging my head into the door. Jacob easily caught himself on the railing but was leaning down next to me in seconds.

"Shit are you alright?" he helped me up so I was on my butt.

"Ya…" I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"What happened?"

"Beats me." He said with a huff. He got up and walked over to the elevator door.

"Shit. We're stuck!"

"What?" I said in shock.

"Help!" Jacob yelled, banging his fisted hands against the elevator door.

"Help!" I screamed, getting up next to Jacob. That continued for about 10 minutes before we got smart enough to think of something else.

"Wait." I said grabbing Jacobs arm to stop him from banging on the door again.

"Why don't we just call someone?"

"Gah, im an idiot." He said with a groan. I pulled out my cell-phone but stared at it in disbelief.

"You gotta be shitting me."

"What?" he said confused.

"It's out of fucking power! Dammit I must've forgotten to charge it…"

"Well then it's a good thing im not as forgetful as you kid." He said with his trademark grin and a quick ruffling of my hair. I blushed and if he noticed he didn't take much note of it. He pulled out the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Embry! Man get yer ass over here! …….I'm at the hospital still! …….. I'm stuck in the elevator! ……..ya, ya laugh it up. Get over here and get the maintenance team to get this bastard moving again…….thanks man but you need to hurry. Its going to get really hot in here ……no don't get Sam! ……what? ……….It's just me and this other kid……yes …… yes………for fucks sake yes! You know what? Fine, just get Sam but I only want you and Sam, no, one, else! …...what... I don't know….." he turned and quickly glanced at me.

"What's your name kid?"

"I-im…"

"Oh wait, I know you!" he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Leah's kid bro….ya the one Sam says…..yes Em…well Leah is already one I don't see why this kid wouldn't…his names Seth….alright whatever Em, just hurry! There is only so much air in these things!" then he hung up and sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"They're already in Forks so they shouldn't be long…so what are the chances of being stuck in an elevator with Leah's kid bro…" he held out a hand and smirked.

"Jacob Black." I slowly held out my hand.

"S-Seth Clearwater." He smiled.

"Nice to finally get to meet you Seth. Leah talks about you a lot…" we both sat down across from each other on the elevator floor.

"S-she does?" I knew Leah was good friends with Jacob and his whole gang…I wasn't aware however that she talked about me.

"Don't worry…only nice things." He said with a chuckle.

"Can you divulge on that?"

"Oh you know… 'My bro's so cute' and 'my bro's really taking care of the house since…' err well you get the idea. Nice things." I was a little surprised to say the least…I wasn't aware that my sister thought all that.

"That's weird." I said fanning myself with my hand.

"I thought it would take longer to get hot and stuffy in here…" Jacob frowned.

"You're already feeling like that?"

"Ya…we've been in here what? 20 minutes tops?" I stripped my jacket and button up shirt off, leaving me with just a tight shirt with an American eagle logo on it. The loss of those clothes helped tremendously.

"That's better…" I said more to myself than Jacob.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" he said curiously. I couldn't help but think that this was the perfect time to ask him all the things I had wondered about him.

"Um well…how about we just ask questions about each other? You know like ill ask a question then you ask a question and so on and all that. And the more personal the question, the more personal your question can be."

"Ok I getcha…sounds fun! Since it's your idea you can go first."

"Ok…so there were some rumors at school and I was kinda wondering…are you dating my sister? I mean I asked her and she wouldn't answer me and I mean you two hang out a lot…" he just smiled.

"Good first question…no we never went out. I mean she wanted to but we talked it over and decided just to be friends. I mean she is my best friend and I love her…but not like that." I nodded.

"Alright my turn…so I heard that you got beat up by some kids at school a few weeks ago…but I never heard who did it. So I was curious…who beat you up?" I looked at him surprised. Sadly it was true; about a month ago I got the shit beat outta me. I had various cuts and bruises and Leah…well she was extremely pissed to be sure. I remember when I told her…she had been like shaking when I told her she was so angry. But when she asked me who did it, I didn't tell her…I had been scared that the guys who did it would come after me again so I didn't talk and the subject finally dropped about a week ago.

"Um…"

"Don't be afraid. They can't hurt you." He said with a reassuring smile. I sighed, if it wasn't for the fact that it was Jacob Black then I wouldn't have answered. But…

"Um, you know who Harold and Brian Gram are right?" his brow creased.

"Those two? Ugh I hate them…Sam assumed it was them but you never admitted who it was…"

"Wait, Sam? Sam Uley? What did he…?"

"Seth, you got beat up! And you know Sam is the guy who makes sure things are, well, 'right' in the rez…but again, you never told who did it so we never pushed it."

"I…alright." I said with a sigh.

"Ok my question…so um…" the question I was about to ask would embarrass me but I had to know.

"Do you…really have 8 pack abs like people say?" my face was the same color as the tomato slices I had on the salad I ate yesterday. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Well I don't like to brag about it or anything…" he stood up and easily lifted his tight white shirt over his head and tossed it next to my jacket. His abs I was and am pretty convinced were sculpted by Greek gods. Oh he had an 8 pack alright.

"Y-you didn't have to…"

"Nah its fine…I prefer having my shirt off anyway…wana touch it?" he said rubbing his hands over his stomach.

"Yes!" I said a little too hastily. He just smiled as I stood up and quickly ran my hands over his hard, chiseled abs.

"How do you…" he grabbed my hands and put them back at my sides.

"Ah, ah, ah, I believe it's my turn for a question." I just nodded and returned to my seat, he sat down as well.

"So…you're sister says you're kinda fat…but you look really lean to me. In-fact you look kinda muscular…do you have abs of steel?" he asked curiously. I blushed again and grasped at a witty answer.

"Well…I don't like to brag…" this was a good opportunity to take my shirt off anyway. I was starting to feel hot again. I stripped off my shirt to reveal my 'in the works' 6 pack. Jacob stared at me with a smile.

"My….nice kid."

"T-thanks…never gonna be as big as you though." I said. He just laughed.

"Maybe…doesn't mean you shouldn't try." I sat back down quickly.

"Ok my turn…so why do you and all of your friends, sides Leah, have the same short haircut." He ran his hands through his short cropped hair.

"Um…well I don't know, I guess we just like short hair? I um have never noticed before…" I was about to reply but then he quickly interrupted me.

"So…do you have any friends?" I stared at him shocked he even asked the question.

"I don't think that is as personal as the hair question…"

"Im just wondering because I have seen you at school but never with another person…"

"I…no. I don't have any friends."

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown.

"It's fine…I like being alone is all."

"Why…"

"I believe it's my turn." I giggled. He smirked.

"Touché, go ahead."

"Um…"

"Seriously kiddo, go ahead."

"What…happened to you?" he looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Well I mean about 3 months ago you had long hair and were sorta stubby and gangly…now…I mean you missed a week of school then came back and now you are like really muscular and tall…what happened in that week?" he frowned.

"Well…I…look I can't tell you." I looked at him confused.

"Why not?"

"It's…look I can't tell you right now but how about I promise to tell you myself?"

"I…ok." I knew it was the best I was going to get so I decided to not argue.

"Since I didn't answer go ahead and ask another."

"No, no I asked go ahead." I said.

"Alright…so I know your mom is still really sick and with your dad…well I mean have you been coping alright?" my stomach tightened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…is there anything you just want to, you know, vent? Just get off your chest? Cause if you do im right here to listen to you…"

"There…are a few things."

"Well then go ahead…" he patted my knee.

"Im right here." I sighed.

"Well…I mean my dad died two weeks ago and then my mom got pneumonia…mom got so sick me and Leah had to go over…go over her will. And now she is getting better…but she keeps saying im the man of the house now and…I don't want to be. I mean…it's just all too much. I mean two weeks ago I was just a happy kid who loves my family. Now I have to get a job to help pay for everything…im just…its all too much…I…" I felt something tickling down my cheek, I realized with some shock it was a tear.

"I…god im an idiot, im sorry." I said wiping up the tears. I suddenly felt his hand pressed against my cheek. I looked up surprised, he was rubbing my cheek.

"You aren't an idiot." He said seriously. Im not sure why but I just completely broke down at that moment. The tears broke free like a dam and I started to sob very loudly. He yanked me into his arms and held me against him as I cried. I buried my face in his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I finally stopped and just laid there sniffling. He gently let me lay back against the elevator door.

"You don't have to be alone you know."

"Really? Who would want to be my friend?"

"I would actually." He said seriously. I stared at him surprised.

"Y-you do?….Why?"

"Cause…you're a sweet kid who doesn't deserve any of the shit you have had to go through. You deserve a friend…I want to be that friend." I couldn't believe my ears.

"I...o-ok." He smirked.

"Great! I believe it's your question now…" _'Won't take nothing but a memory. From the house that…built me.'_

"Gah that's my phone…" he answered it quickly.

"Hello…hey Em…an hour...right…ok then, we'll be here." He hung up quickly.

"Alright, well that was Embry. Sam and him are helping the maintenance guy now…it should be about an hour now."

"Great…so anyone special catch your eye?" I asked curiously. He smirked.

"Yes actually."

"Who?"

"I don't think that was part of the question."

"Ah!" I declared angrily.

"Hey you can ask it next. Anyway it's my turn…why do you watch me?" I felt the color drain from my face.

"What...do you mean?"

"At school…im not completely blind Seth. I see you staring at me at school…why?"

"I…I…I don't…Im…You just are interesting to watch is all." He frowned.

"Anyway, um…what's your favorite movie?"

"Bandslam." He said quickly like it was an automatic answer.

"Seth…Do you like me? I mean 'like' like me." I started to shake.

"I…"

"Seth you better tell me the truth."

"I…don't…I…"

"Seth, don't lie to me." He said seriously.

"Yes! I do ok?" I turned my head ashamed.

"I…I've had this crush on you for a really long time…I didn't want to but your just so…well dammit Jacob your fucking sexy…" he frowned.

"So who caught your eye?" I asked curiously.

"I still fail to understand why you watch me…" I sighed.

"I don't know why…I just like to watch the little plays of emotion on your face; how you go from happy to sad…I don't really know why." He just continued to stare at me.

"Look Seth…"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR

With a sudden jerk, the elevator roared back to life and continued to go down like it had been before.

"Damn that was defiantly not an hour…." We both stood up and quickly pulled our clothing back on. The elevator opened and Sam Uley, Embry Call, and who im guessing is the maintenance guy, were standing at the entryway.

"Why hello!" Embry said with an amused smile.

"Embry, took you long enough." Jacob said with an amused smirk.

"Well we would've been done a lot later but turns out the problem wasn't as severe as previously thought…" Sam said sounding almost bored.

"Um well thank you." I said before quickly scooting away and walking out of the hospital.

"Wait!" I turned and Jacob was running after me. I could see Embry and Sam both giving us raised eyebrow expressions.

"Let me drive you home…"

"I'm going to work."

"Oh come on you can take one day off…plus you're probably already late." I just sighed.

"Fine, just give me your cell-phone." He handed it to me and I called my manager at the store, she gave me the day off because I deserved it or something like that. We walked over to his car (I would have to just get my car tomorrow) and soon started driving back to the rez. We drove in silence; the only noise was the radio playing some country tune that sounded just like Jacobs ring tone. Soon we were in front of my house. Leah's car wasn't there so I was pretty sure she was with mom now. I would have to tell her what happened later.

"Well, um thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem." He said staring at me.

"You know you never answered me." I said.

"Oh?"

"I asked you my last question, who caught your eye?" he smiled.

"Ya I suppose you do get one last question…but can I ask a question after?"

"I suppose."

"Alright…so who caught my eye?" he looked at the steering wheel thoughtfully.

"The person who caught my eye…has black hair, brown eyes, is related to a good friend of mine, is adorable when they blush, make me want to tackle them and devour there chest when they are shirtless, and has a bit of a staring problem. Any guesses?" I just stared at him as a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. He just looked back at me with a triumphant grin.

"Now for my question." He said. He suddenly moved so he was right next to me. He pushed me so my back was pressed against the cold mirror and he was about an inch from my face.

"Do you want to be with me?" I started to shake and cry.

"How…" I could barely talk.

"How could…" I couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"How could…you even ask that? Yes!" I started laughing as the joy filled my whole being, every pore in my body was filled with pure happiness. He smiled.

"Perfect." He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were full and sweet tasting, like cinnamon. He put his hands on either side of my head and pressed harder into my lips. Finally he let me go so I could breathe.

"So I guess this means you're my boyfriend now." I giggled. He smiled.

"I don't think so. I believe we are more…soul-mates." I leaned forward so my head was pressed against his chest.

"Love you Seth." He said holding me tightly.

"I…love you too Jacob." I starting crying again. After a few minutes he picked me up and carried me inside to my room. Without any words, none were needed, he gently stripped off my shirt and pants, leaving me in nothing but a pair of Hanes. He was standing over me and smiled that reassuring smile of his. He pulled off his shirt then his pants, also leaving him in nothing but a pair of gray briefs. He leaned down and kissed my chest.

Soon he was crawling so he was now on top of me and kissing my neck. He licked and nipped at my earlobe.

"Jacob…" I whimpered as he continued his assault of kisses on my body.

"I'll take care of you baby." His face was just a few inches away from mine now. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes and I closed mine and we sat there, not sure how long.

"I…I've never felt this way for anyone before." He suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"I mean the guys…they all have girls and have tried to hook me up but…it never meant anything to me. They never meant anything to me…I honestly had sorta given up on love…but now…" he started kissing my lips again.

"I love you Seth. Even though we just met…I feel like I've known you my whole life, like…I've finally found what I have been searching for all these year. You are what I've been searching for all these years. I've been looking for you…all my life. If you'll have me that is." I just stared at him in stunned silence.

"Jacob…I…" I was just so happy I couldn't speak.

"Just shake your head if it's a yes." I shook my head. He smiled.

"And just like that im the happiest man in the world."

**So ya there wasn't a lemon and I apologize for that but I mean I didn't want a sexy lemon ruining the romance….Haha sorry but I just wanted a nice fluffy one-shot. Anyway I hope yall liked it.**


End file.
